The Monsters
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: What would happen if the Initiative got ahold of something they always wanted, a witch? Will eventually be Willow/ Tara. (Not for Riley/ Buffy fans.) Starts at the end if the ambush scene in 'The Initiative.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The attack**

**I do not own Buffy!**

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Monster, Imagine Dragons

**Willows pov:**

"She'll have to be detained." Thats all I heard as smoke filled my lungs. No, no way. I had to live through this. I've been through to much to loose to this. I mumbled under my breath and a small flame appeared in my palm. It wouldn't kill, but it would be enough. I pushed my palm into the nearest mans face. He cried in pain. I pushed him off me and beelined for the door. But more men grabbed at me. I tried to scream, but the smoke was too much. A club connected with my head, and everything went black.

**Buffy's pov:**

I was running up the stairs as fast as I could, taking them to to three at a time. Willow. My only thought was Willow. If Spike went anywhere near her, I was going to kill him. I was going to plunge Mr. Pointy into his heart and give it a nice twist. Or, maybe I'd push his head into a nice cold bathtub of holy water. Yay, that was it.

As I got to my floor, smoke stung my eyes, but I barley felt it. Willow. That was what mattered. My best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my rock. No, I would not let her die.

I through open the door at the top of the stairs, stopping abruptly. I smelt charred skin, and blood. As the smoke cleared, my heart sank. It was empty. A red spot was on the wall. I smelt it. It wasn't vamp blood. No, that had a dry smell to it, more of a dead leaf smell. This, this was salty. Human.

Tears started to poor down my face. It was Willows.

**Willow's Pov:**

My eyes started to flutter open, and I let out a moan. Everything hurt, and my limbs felt like weights. I was in a bright room, sitting on the ground propped against the wall. Everything was white. My hands were behind me, and I began to panic as I realized I was chained to the wall, my feet to the floor.

Now I was fully awake, and panic replaced pain and adrenaline numbness. I thrashes against the chains, doing my best to loosen them.

"Keep calm, Will." I mumbled to myself. Memories of my heroics from the year before came flooding back. This can be my chance. My chance to find out more about these masked men.

I heard the sound of combat boots and heels walking down the hall. A few beeps, a swipe of a card, and the door opened. My heart stopped in my chest.

"Dr. Walsh?"

"Willow." She squatted down to my level and smirked. "So, just tell me how you did it Willow. Then we can let you go." Another sickening smile.

"I have to say never took you for the evil type."

"I'm not evil Willow. But I can get very angry if you don't tell me how you did it."

I can see she was trying very hard to be threatening. "Do what?"

A solider pushed through the group. "My face bitch."

Oh. The soldiers face was a sickening red color, a burns mask pulled over the worst of it. I was at a lose for words. Something tells me that telling them I was a witch was not the best course of action. "Umm, I umm... had a lighter, yeah, a lighter!"

"A lighter?" Dr. Walsh asked, not buying into it.

"Yes, smoker. Very bad habit. I really need to quite." _If there is a God in heaven..._

"Really. When we ran an analysis on you, no signs of smoking were present." Dr. Walsh stood above me now. "Willow. We are going to find out sooner or later. So, I suggest making this easier on yourself. Tell us how you did it."

I stayed silent.

The whole room jumped as the door swung open reveling a young African American man waving an evidence bag in the air, a look of triumph on his face. "Dr. Walsh! She's a witch! The hostile's a witch!" He excitedly showed the Doctor one of my books.

Okay maybe they'll let me go. They'll see I'm human and let me go.

"A witch? Are you sure? You have to be positive."

"Yes, Ma'am. I am." He was beaming from ear to ear.

"A witch." She said slowly, turning towards me, her eyes full of hunger.

**I know this is really short, but its only a set up chapter. The others will get longer, I promise. I hope you liked it R+R. Also, I just wanted to say, of anyone here is a Riley+ Buffy fan, this fic is not for you. - The Professor **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Buffy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dr. Walsh pov:**

I was having a really good day.

First, I slept in, (until 6:30) then I had a wonderful cup of coffee and some whole grain toast. No one in my class was asking stupid questions. (No questions at all. Actually. ) and now I have a witch in a holding cell, and I was on the phone with the commander seeing how we should proceed.

"You're not messing with me Walsh, you have a witch?"

"Yes sir. A real witch. We can finally enact The Project." The Project of course was my little idea. Adam will give me super soldiers, that girl will give me a super army, with super weapons. And she was going to give it me, no matter what, _method_, I had to use.

I could practically hear the commander smile. "Yes."

"Thank you sir." I was about to hang up.

"And Walsh, don't hold back. Remember, it's not human. No matter what it looks like, it's a freak. A mutation, a monster."

Now it was my turn to smile. "Oh sir, I won't."

Best. Day. Ever.

**Buffy pov:**

"We just need to keep calm. Knowing Willow, she's probably half way out by now with their entire information drive." Giles said, trying to keep his cool, for our sakes.

"We don't know that Giles. We haven't a clue about these commando guys." I swallowed the lump of tears in my throat. I couldn't get the image of Will in some creepy lair, being operated on like some sort of freak science experiment.

"They could be killing her right now and we wouldn't be able to stop them." Xander said, his knuckles white.

"Don't say that. We can work out a trade, like with the mayor." Giles reasoned. He took off his glasses and rubbed them furiously.

"Yeah, Giles with what? You give us back our powerful witch friend and we'll give you a crossbow, two pointy stakes, and a slayer handbook, available wherever books are sold. Great trade." I was aggravated. The image of Willow being, you know that t word, was still haunting me. "No, they're going to pay for this. I'm going to make them bleed."

"Before we do anything rash, we need to find Spike. He's the key to finding Willow." Giles said, rubbing his glasses again.

"Spike hates us, what if he doesn't talk?" Xander asked, fear filled his voice.

"I'll make him." It was as simple as that. I would kill Spike slowly and painfully if thats what it took.

"I'll research more about these commandos, see where they can be hiding. Xander, I'm going to need your help." Giles gestured to his pile of books.

Xander didn't look to happy at the prospect, but compiled. He didn't seem to have the energy to fight.

"I'm going to find Spike and bring him back here, kicking and screaming if thats what it takes." I patted my pocket, just to make sure Mr. Pointy was still there, ready for action.

**Willow's POV:**

The good news is that I'm not chained to a wall anymore. The bad news was that I'm currently in this glass unit surrounded by scientist and military personal watching me like a lab rat. They seemed to be taking notes on everything I did. I was becoming very self conscious.

All heads turned though as Doctor Walsh strutted into the room. She whispered something to a guard, and like that, I was being shoved into a room with a steel table and chairs that were bolted to the ground. I was pushed into a chair, and Dr. Walsh strutted into the room, her head high.

She looked at the armed guards, nodded her head, and they left the room. "So," she turned my way, "How is my team treating you, well?"

My jaw was practically on the table. "Are you fucking kidding me? You treat me like an animal, wont let me call a lawyer, and defy all my basic constitutional rights. So no, your team is not treating me _well_."

Walsh gave a little amused smile. "_Willow, _you see, we don't have to give you those things. You're not a person, you're a thing. Things don't have a constitutional right to anything. You're a danger to the human race. We are doing a society a favor by keeping you here."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really happening? If only Oz was here, he would...

_Oz. _That wound was still so fresh. Oz wasn't here. He was somewhere else, probably off with some werewolf, someone better then me.

She continued, "You know, ever since you set foot in my class, I knew you were special. Smarter then the average person, seen more then most grown men, I could feel the undeveloped power," She made a move to touch my cheek, but I swatted her hand away.

The lighthearted, almost childish demeanor that was once there was replaced with something darker, something frightening. She slapped me, hard. I feel back in the chair, already feeling the bruise form on my cheek. She was in my face, "Listen you little freak. You are going to do exactly as we say or I'm going to make your life a living hell. Yours and Buffy's, and that deadbeat boy, and that old man's life hell. You understand? I wonder what they would say if they found out what you are." I knew this trick from my encounter with Faith. She was digging. Get me scared, and maybe I'll talk.

"Buffy and Xander are nothing special. I mean, Buffy isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, and Xander isn't even shinning. And that old man is a father to me." The half lie rolled off my tongue easily, as if I've been practicing it. I could not let her get to Buffy. She would dissect her or something. And Giles, well, lets just say my own father didn't care enough to help my mom burn me at the stake.

Walsh seemed to buy it well enough, but I'm sure she didn't believe a word. She was too smart for that. "Well, then I expect you'll be cooperative." Her watch beeped. And she stood up. "Well. It was good talking to you." She started walking towards the door.

Since my lie failed, I had to leave an impact somehow. I focused my energy on the water container in the corner. With all my might, I hurled it at her, sending it flying across the room.

She spun around, her eye's narrowed, even though they were filled with anger, they were also full of wonder. It missed her by an inch.

"Just a little taste." I said. If I was going to be doing this captive thing often, then I might as well get good at it. I hope she didn't see how tired the simple spell made me.

"I want her on max, guarded day and night. Code red, hostile," She said to a figure on the other side.

The solider walked in, and forced me out of the chair. I met his eyes, and I was yet again at a loss for words.

He looked at me, his eyes shocked for only a second until they were replaced by the hardness I saw in his superior. "I should've known." He said to me, his voice full of steal.

"Yeah, Riley. I should have known too."

**I'm so sorry this took so long. School has just ended and everything was crazy. I really hope it was worth the wait though. I'm so happy I finally have the chance to take a story like this and run with it. **

**gdavdov: Isn't that funny! I always was a little surprised that no one has done this. Its pretty much a fanfiction plot falling into your lap. I hope its meeting your standards. Also, I do the same thing to help me sleep. **

**Ayesha Altugle: I don't believe there is such a thing as a Riley/Buffy fan, but I'm just making sure. I really don't like him. He was just so dry. A paper bag has more emotion then he did. Its not going to be a bashing fic, (I hate those too.) Riley is not going to be a bad guy per say, just a sponge that soaks up everything that comes out of Walsh's mouth, not questioning the ethics of what they are doing to Willow, (and soon Tara.) and lying to Buffy's face about the whole ordeal. Because Walsh tells him too. So, not really different from the show... **

**The Silent Scream: I'm so glad your enjoying it so far. And, it will bring me joy to bring him down. **

**R+R!**

**The Professor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Buffy!**

**Willow's pov:**

"So, Riley, when did you turn to the dark side?"

"Thats Agent Finn to you, witch." He growled, grabbing my arm a little tighter.

"Yes Sir, Agent two-face." I countered.

He gave me a little sneer, and pulled me towards a block of solitary cells, small rooms with thick metal doors. He stopped in front of one and unlocked it.

"So, how are you going to explain this to Buffy?" Hit the nail on the head.

He swallowed. "Explain what?"

"That you are holding her best friend captive?" His face was reddening and his tongue was in quite visible knots.

"You'll be quite." He sneered.

"Is this how you're going to do it? Huh, Riley? Treat me like I'm not a human being and maybe you'll be able to live with yourself? To wake up in the morning and face her and lie. You think doing this makes you a man, it doesn't. It makes you a coward. You're a coward Riley Finn. You and every other green teenaged boy here." Wow. That was quite good. Though, I liked my speech to Faith better.

He shoved me into the cell and locked the heavy metal door behind me. The room was small, the only thing in it was a toilet and a bed. There was a glass window on the door, so they can watch me twenty four seven I guess.

I sat down on the bed, and started to think. I'm not powerful enough to blow the door open, and I'm not physically strong enough to get through them. This wasn't town hall. This was a max security government facility. I wasn't locked in a storage closet guarded by a hormonal teenager, I was locked in a cell with a six inch mental door guarded by well,a hormonal teenager.

I moaned in frustration. I was exhausted. Maybe my little scare episode with Walsh wasn't worth it. The cot was inviting, but I didn't dare sleep.

The door opened again, reveling a whole team. "The doctor wants to see you again." One said, his name tag said Gates.

"We just did this like, half an hour ago." I really didn't feel like going through this again.

"She wants to see you now. Either you cooperate or this will be very unpleasant." Gates said again.

My mind started to churn again. There was only three of them. If I could muster enough energy to summon some fire... I shook the though from my mind. Even if I did get through these three, there would be six to take their place. Escaping would be hard with a bullet in my head.

So I stood, I let them cuff my hands behind my back and lead me to the same interrogation room as I was in before. There was several objects on the table. A bowl of water, a rock, an unlit match, and a 50 pound weight.

The soldiers un cuffed me and left the room. Walsh soon followed.

"Willow. I have some activities planned for us, so we can get to know each other a little better." She reached into her bag and pulled out a clipboard and a little black remote like thing. "Lets start out small. Spill the water. You seemed very good at it before."

I walked over to the bowl of water and knocked it over with my hand, letting the water run all over the floor.

Walsh was not amused. "I mean with magic you inbreed," she spat.

"Why would I use magic if I have the physical strength to knock it over with my hand?" I countered.

"Because I told you so. Do you not remember the conversation we had thirty minutes ago?" She grabbed the little remote thing.

"Walsh, shut up. You want magic, I'm giving it to you. Rule number one, don't use magic for something you can do yourself. I refuse to bend the laws of an entire order of people because of your greed and ignorance." I crossed my arms. I was getting really pissed off. How dare she tell me how I should use the craft?

She clicked the remote in my direction. Two little prong things shot out and landed on my back. I felt every muscle in my body cramp, the worst muscle spasm of my life. A taser.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. I pulled myself to my feet, every muscle in my body protesting.

Walsh slammed the rock in front of me. "Change it."

"No."

"What against your _people's _laws?"

"I don't have the strength. And something that big requires a spell, which I don't have." It was true. I was exhausted. Moving the water container was so draining. Being teased like a criminal wasn't helping either.

"What do you mean, you're tired?"

This was getting aggravating. Doesn't she know basic chemistry? "Law of conservation of energy. In a chemical reaction, energy cannot be created or destroyed. I used my own energy to make the water container move. Thats all magic is, energy. Its whether you are born with the ability to harvest it that makes you different."

She grabbed my shirt collar. "Listen you little bitch, if I have to capture a hundred of your kind to get the cooperation I need, I will. You think this is bad, wait until you see what I have in store for you later. Excuse me, I'm late for class."

**Tara's pov:**

"Ex... excuse me-e Dr. Walssh, Buut wh- where was Williow to-today?" I mentally cursed my self for my stutter. She was just so scary. She reminded me of my father's sister, who in ways was worse then he was. I ducked me head before she could answer, letting my hair fall in my face.

But I had to know. I first caught sight of her in Wicca group. She was different from the others. She wasn't fake. I felt the power radiate off her. And she was drop dead gorgeous. Definitely a factor in my little (big) crush. But I'm sure she didn't feel the same way. She wasn't gay, and if she was, why would she like me?

Walsh gave me a sympathetic look. "I don't know dear, why did you have plans?"

I really didn't want to answer so i just shook my head. "Th- th- thank yyyou." I turned around and walked away, I was going to be late for Wicca group. I left the room, but not before I caught Dr. Walsh speaking excitedly into a phone.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

Wicca group was nothing special. Bake sale this, bake sale that. Gia whatever. It was really starting to get annoying. But I kept going, because she kept going. But she wasn't there today.

One person that was there was Riley Finn. He kind of snuck glances at us the entire time. Pervert.

After we were done, he came over to me. "Hey Tara."

_Really? _Out of all the girls in that group that would gladly climb into bed with him, he goes after the lesbian? I gave him a little wave.

"So Wicca group. Cool."

"Ye-yeah." This was not the way back to my dorm. We were in an empty hallway, I was in a corner and he was standing in front of me. I was not liking the way he was looking at me.

I dashed for the door, but he grabbed me. A scream hadn't even got out of my mouth before a rag was forced over my face. Within seconds, everything was black.

**Poor Tara! At least she'll have Willow. So, read and review!**

**The Silent Scream- Don't worry, all the Scoobies will have a shot to kick her ass and them some. I am actually having a lot of fun writing Riley because everyone hates him so much. I don't feel anything he does is out of character at all is awesome. Captain Cardboard, like Walsh, will receive his fill. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**Buffy's pov:**

I have been looking for Spike for three day's now. I haven't slept, I haven't ate, I've barley gone to the bathroom, the only time I've stopped was to check in with Giles and he makes me drink something.

The good thing is that demonic forces are on the low, they know the Slayer is pissed.

The funny thing was, I wasn't sleepy. Or hungry, or anything. All that was replaced by rage. Pure, undiluted, rage. I haven't felt anything like it before. It kept me going. It replaced all other needs. Hate, I guess hate was in there too.

I've seen pictures of the first slayer. (Artistic interpretations.) I've read about her, (well, listened to what Giles told me about her.) and I feel like her. I was on the never ending hunt. I knew my target and I wasn't going to stop until my stake was in his heart and his information in my head.

I just wish I didn't ware pumps, they were starting to hurt my calfs.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

I spun around, ready for the kill. "Riley?"

"Um, yeah. Whats with the stake?" He gestured to Mr. Pointy timidly.

"Its uh, I'm building a fence. A very small fence. For midgets." Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, please help me.

"In the woods?"

"Where else do the midgets live?"

"Right..." Riley awkwardly looked at his toes, God, he was so sexy when he was embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just out for a walk. Haven't seen you in class recently. Where have you been?"

"Oh, Willow is really sick. I mean, vomit, puss, fever, shivers, exploding diarrhea, the works. Its disgusting really. Our dorm, buried in a sea of vomit. I've just been watching her, helping her get better. Being a good friend." I must sound like an idiot.

"Well, um, I'm just going to let you get back to building that midget fence. Tell Willow to feel better."

"I will."

"Oh, Buffy, Do you want to get some coffee later? Get to know each other a little better?" He gave me one of those cute smiles of his. Where's that rage going?

"Sure." What, no. No you can't. Willow being dissected by commando freaks. Think rage, think hate, don't think sexy Riley thoughts.

"See you at seven?" His eyes were so hopeful.

"Actually, I just remembered, I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I'll let you know. I have a thing tonight, and Willow, exploding diarrhea." Riley was nice, Willow has saved me from unspeakable death.

He seemed a little hurt. "Okay. Well, I'll see you around Buffy."

"Bye Riley." I wish I could date him, a nice, normal boy. No strings attached.

**Willow's pov:**

It's been three days, (from what I could guess) since my interaction with Walsh, or any human being for that matter. The only thing I've been given to eat was some watery soupish thing, bread, and water.

But it was the lack of human interaction that was starting to make me go crazy. When you put someone with an above average IQ in a room with nothing to do for three days, sanity starts to be lost.

The only thing keeping me from going totally ballistic was the knowledge that I wasn't alone. Someone was next to me. I have never seen her, but I can feel her. She was scared, really scared.

I want to go to her, take her into my arms and comfort her, but I can't. I'm stuck in this stupid cell. I don't even know if she knows I'm here.

This was so frustrating. I punched the metal door out of hatred for my captures, hating that they weren't just keeping me here, but someone else as well.

Crack. Thats the sound my hand made when it connected with the door.

_Holy shit, I just broke my hand. _Great, fucking great. It really hurt. Tears started to well in my eyes. The door opened to revel Riley Finn and his cronies.

"What they hell did you do Rosenberg?" He growled.

"I broke my hand." I held it up. It was all black and blue, and bones were not looking normal.

"What did you do that for?" Riley demanded, reaching behind his back for a walkie talkie.

"Well, Captain Cardboard, I'm kind of going crazy. You lock me in here with nothing to do! I'm going nuts!"

"Take her to Walsh, bandage that up." Goon 1 and goon 2 grabbed me and pulled me down to a scary looking hospital like room. They pushed me into a chair.

Walsh's high heals clicked as she walked into the room. "I didn't ask to see her, whats wrong with her hand?"

"She punched the cell door, its broken." Riley said.

"X-Ray it, bandage it, I want to speak to her after." Walsh said, as if I wasn't here.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

The cast was white. No signatures, no nothing. Just white. It was my left hand, and the break wasn't that bad. It would take four weeks to heal. If I was still alive, that is. The cast was only up to my elbow, so I could still bend it.

"So, lets talk." Walsh put a file down on the table and sat across from me.

"Who do you have next to me? Who else did you kidnap?" I was going to be asking the questions now.

"Did I say you can ask questions?" Walsh seemed amazed at the notion that I had that ability.

"No, but I am. Who's next to me?" I stared her down, letting my eyes bore into her head.

"Girl by the name of Tara. Useless if you ask me. Too nervous to do anything. We'll break her soon though. She's one of those easily breakable ones." Walsh gave me one of those sick smiles.

_Maclay? _Tara seemed nice enough. I saw her at Wicca group and in class, saw being the main word. She never spoke. Never.

"I wan't to see her." I had no idea about Tara's abilities. I though she was just like the other girls.

"Why should we let you?"

"I'll spill the bowl of water for you, with magic."

Walsh's eyes lit up with this crazy kind of excitement. Her face was molded into that of a little boy's on Christmas.

"I want to be able to talk to her, and not have you or your bottom feeders breathing down are necks. Put us in the same cell and I'll do whatever you ask. No killing, though. Other then that, I'll be your little lab rat." I didn't want to do it. But I couldn't leave her alone anymore. We were stuck here, but we didn't have to be stuck alone.

Walsh picked up her walkie talkie, "Finn, get Tara Maclay and bring her here, now."

**Yay, next chapter they are finally going to meet. The comments left for me for chapter 3 are really fantastic. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter has a similar effect. I need a suggestion, I don't know if I want to get them romantically involved while captured or after they escape. Vote in the comments. Also, I know Willow was not the first to call him Captain Cardboard, but I just had to stick it in there. **

**The Silent Scream- Thank you again for another lovely review. Your support means so much to me. Willow and Tara are going to start kicking butt.**

**Ltlconf- It always seemed weird to me too. I know Riley was in his twenties, he was an assistant teacher after all. However, I needed some sort of comic relief, the chapter was so depressing to write. And he has the emotional maturity of a teenager. Also, with the agent, I'm just calling him what they called him in the show. Staying true to the Buffyverse. I'm glad you approve of my Riley writing. :)**

**FifthHallow- I'm glad you like the story. I will update as much as I can. **

**TARAMACLAYFAN- Thank you for such a great comment! I have never received such a nice one. Its the reason this chapter is going up today. Not next week. **

**Guest- Unfortunately, Willow and Tara do not meet until the next chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Tara's pov:**

I hate small spaces. I hate being in them for long amounts of time especially. I felt like I was being buried alive. I felt like I was six years old and my dad was locking me in a closet...

I want my mommy.

After Riley drugged me, I woke up in here. A few doctors saw me, Walsh made a cameo appearance, all asking me to do the same thing, magic.

The door slid across the ground to revel three soldiers. And like that I was six again, and my dad was opening the door, and the closet just seemed so much safer.

But rule number one in the Maclay household was to not show weakness. Weakness would make it worse. Submissiveness was one thing, weakness another entirely.

So I let them grab me and lead me down the hall. We stopped in front of a door. One solider knocked, which was met by an overly cheerful, 'Come in.'

I was shoved inside. My eye's, which were facing the floor, caught sight of a puddle of water and pieces of a shattered bowl.

"Tara." Walsh said, pulling me away from the soldiers. "I have someone I want you to meet."

I let my eyes travel upward. First I saw the beat up black converse, which already made my breath hitch in my throat. My eye's followed her curves, her delicate hands, (One of which was in a cast.) her chest, and finally her face. The bruise on her cheek didn't take away from her beauty, just added to it.

"You promised me Walsh." I was taken aback by Willows tone of voice, which was hard and uncompromising.

"Of course. You two have fun." Walsh and her team left the room, letting the door lock behind them.

And like that we were alone.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, taking my hands in hers. I felt the joint energy running through us. And by the look on her face, Willow did too.

"Yeah. What happened to your face?" No stutter. Oh my Goddess, I didn't stutter.

"Nothing important." She gave me a sad smile.

"Hand?"

"Punched the cell door." She gave me a lopsided grin, as if it was nothing.

"Wh- why?"

"Don't know, don't care. It lead me to you didn't it?"

My heart was doing summersaults in my chest. I was at a loss for words. "Um, uh, you..you're a, a, a wit-itch?" Damn it. It was those eyes, those green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm learned, you?"

"Na- natural." Her eye's lit up with wonder.

"Wow, I wish I had that talent." She gave my hand a little squeeze.

More energy flowed between us, it was like a tidal wave enveloping us both in an ocean water. "D-do you kn-know what they want ww-ith us?" I chocked out.

"Magic, that much is clear. I just can't think of what for." Willow looked nervous.

"Th- they're mi- military, doo you think it's fo-for a weapon?"

"God, I hope not. Personally, I think its for Walsh's sick enjoyment." She said.

"Thats enough talking." The door opened to let Walsh in.

"That was barley ten minutes!" Willow protested.

It amazed me really, that Willow could talk back to her like that. It made me feel highly inadequate. She was so strong, like an amazon. It sparked something in me too, something I forgot was there when my Mom died.

"We're putting you in a cell together, don't worry. Those were your terms, right Rosenberg? I'm an honest woman, I stick by my deals. But first, I believe you promised total cooperation." Walsh gripped Willows good arm, squeezing it so it would leave bruises.

Willow winced, but said nothing.

"I'm just suggestion you closely monitor your conversation. Thats all." Walsh squeezed harder.

I couldn't believe that Willow, who I never spoke to, would do that for me. Would freely become Walsh's slave so we could stay together. "Stop!" That came from me. Oh, wow. That came from me.

Walsh looked to me for the first time.

"You're hurting her." I couldn't believe I was still talking, this confidently too.

Walsh let go of Willow. I could already see the familiar black and blue marks starting to appear. It made me angry. I left 'home' to escape all this shit, not to be thrown back into it. "Really, you feel protective of her?"

"Wh- what's it too yo-you?" I crossed my arms, trying to look as intimidating as I could.

"You need to watch your mouth. I'm sure Willow can tell you what happens when you talk back." Walsh sneered. I looked at the bruise on Willow's face. Thats what happens when you talk back. I stayed quite.

Walsh turned back to Willow, "Willow, come with me please. I have some things I want to run over. I believe we have some more catching up to do."

Willow started to walk towards the door, but before she could leave I grabbed her bandaged arm. Both woman stopped and I grabbed the sharpie marker off of Walsh's clipboard. I signed my name.

"Why did you sign my cast?" Willow said, looking quite pleased.

"You didn't have any signatures yet."

"Thats very cute, come on Willow, You have a deal to uphold." Walsh grabbed Willow's shirt and pulled her from the room.

I wasn't alone anymore.

**Willow's pov: **

"So, what do you need a spell for, and what can you use your mind for?" Walsh grilled.

"I can levitate things with my mind, move things. Buts thats pretty much it. I'm new to the craft. Only been practicing for about a year and a half." I answered. We haven't done any actual magic this session. Walsh was just going to be annoying for as long as humanly possible. My mind kept drifing back to Tara. She was so nice. And those eyes, and those lips...

What? No. No way. Oz, you love Oz.

"What about the other one, what can she do?" Walsh asked, passing the room again. I don't think we were living up to her expectations. It looks like she thought real witches would be able to do more.

"No clue. Why don't you ask her?" That earned me a slap on the back of the head.

"Speak to me with respect. Now, what about healing?" Walsh growled.

"Thats advanced stuff. Really advanced. It's possible with the right amounts of time and supplies, but its difficult." I answered. I bet Tara could do it.

"So, if one of my soldiers fell on the battlefield, you can heal them and they can be ready for battle again?" It was all clicking.

"No, you literally need to recover from healing. You're no longer in life threatening danger but you can't just get back into things. It takes a lot of both the healer and the healie. Even the most advanced healers take a few hours to recharge."

Walsh nodded. "Resurrection?"

The word hung heavy in the air. The silence was deafening, neither one of us wanting to make the first attempt to break it.

"I'm not going to answer that." I said simply. The line was crossed. (Granted, it was crossed when she kidnapped me, but she just crossed from crazy to absolutely psychotic.)

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"How much do you want Tara with you?" She has me.

I took a deep breath, "No." The lie flowed easily.

"Don't lie to me." Walsh sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm not. It's not possible. You can't bring back something thats gone." My heart was beating faster in my chest, almost as if it was trying to break free.

Walsh grabbed my throat and started to squeeze. "Tell me."

I shook my head no again, gasping for air. I made a grab for her hands, but she swatted them away as if it was nothing.

I levitated the clipboard on the table, and directed it at her head. It hit her and Walsh was disoriented enough for me to remove her hands from my throat.

Colors flashed in my vision as I tried to stand and I barley got off the ground before I collapsed.

"That was very stupid. Remarkable, but stupid." Walsh got out, rubbing her head. With one hand she pulled me up, making me face her. "Is it possible?"

"Its been done. But Walsh, I warn you, the people that have come back, they're monsters. Cannibals, mass murders, some are just empty shells of a human being. They either off themselves or someone offs them. Leave the dead alone Walsh. Wiccan's made a vow thousands of years ago. We promised to respect the natural order of things. It its meant to rain, it shall rain. If someone is meant to die, then they will die. And they will stay that way. If you want a resurrection, you've come to the wrong witch. I would rather die then breath the life back into a corpse."

"But it's possible? Resurrection is possible?" Walsh seemed hopeful.

"If you're trying to eradicate death, no. Death is always Walsh. Its our reward, whats waiting for us at the end of our lives. And Death doesn't like to be cheated. If you take one from Him, He'll take one from you. Eye for an eye. And He'll strike right here, at the core." I touched her heart, letting my good hand rest on her chest.

She looked at my hand, but made no move to remove it.

"Do you have children?" I needed to scare her, to get her off the topic.

"A son. Adam." I was surprised she answered me. Poor kid though, if she's in charge of his well being.

"He'll be the first He takes then. Remember that." Now it was my words turn to hang in the air.

"Guards," She shouted. Riley and too others manifested at the door. They took me to a new cell block, with larger rooms. The doors were still metal, and the window was still there.

Riley unlocked the first one and shoved me inside. The door slammed behind me.

But, I was glad to be here, because Tara was fiddling with her thin army issued blanket. She looked up, a little smile appearing on her face.

But a smile was not the only thing there, a bruise, larger then mine was also making an appearance. It was a sickly yellow color.

"What happened," I gasped.

"Ril- Riley hit me." I sat next to her, shocked. I was going to kill him.

"What happened, what did you do?"

A lopsided grin appeared on her face, "I talked back."

**Finally, after five chapters, a sweet Tara/ Willow ending. I hope everyone liked it. R+R! Also, after the one vote I received, I am going with Tara and Willow becoming romantically involved after freedom. Thank you The Silent Scream, here's a cookie. (::)**

**Firewolfe: I wasn't actually going to put Oz in the story, but I think thats a really good idea. It would add a whole new layer of tension. Thank you so much!**

**Ltlconf: The fact that all the characters have flaws is what drew me to the show in the first place. It makes them so much more believable and relatable. I think its the sign of good writing.**

** With how sheltered Riley is, I feel as if he was raised in a box. **

** Also, thank you for your service. What branch were you, if you don't mind me asking? I do not believe you are an ignorant redneck, you write very intelligent and well though out comments and I enjoy reading and responding to them. I feel as if Riley took an oath to defend Walsh and all her nut jobs. Its going to get really bloody, Faith is going to have a nice time. **

**The Silent Scream: Thank you for the one and only vote. Riley is not the brightest bulb in the bunch, thats for sure. **

**Thanks!**

**-The Professor. **


End file.
